Hollow
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 8 now up \\ The ultimate tragedy strikes Trish Stratus. Trish/Christian, Lita/Edge, others?
1. Chapter 1

Agony... She felt as though she were in agony...

Her stomach roiled and lurched, until she finally spilled forth its contents into the commode before which she knelt.

She'd never felt quite so sick before. The heaves were so violent, she nearly passed out.

It went on and on, and upon the final sickening retch, she discovered she had nothing left to give. Slowly, weakly, she made her way back to her feet, her legs shaking beneath her. She flushed the toilet, refusing to look at the previous contents of her stomach lest she vomit again.

Quickly closing the lid on the porcelain bowl, the young woman moved over to the sink and ran the cold water. She rinsed her mouth out thoroughly, then grabbed one of the clean white washcloths placed on the side. She ran it under the cool moisture, then pressed the cloth against her face, a soft, now nearly contented sigh escaping her. When she removed it, she caught her reflection in the mirror, noting the burst blood vessels in her left eye. Her violent retches no doubt had caused them, but that was not what had her feeling so worried...

What was she going to do? How was she going to deal with this? And, more importantly, how was _he_ going to react?

As she continued staring at her own terror-filled eyes, she ran both hands through her long hair, worrying further.

Damn it... They hadn't even been a couple for too long at all, only three months. Well, unless you count the month prior to WrestleMania, when they'd gotten together to plot and scheme against Chris Jericho. But that still wasn't a long time - their relationship was still so new.

On the other hand, she loved him. She knew that. And she knew that he loved her as well. Maybe he would be excited about the prospect of becoming a father. Maybe...

She shook her head, wondering why in hell she was allowing this to get the best of her. She hadn't been to see a doctor, nor had she even taken a home pregnancy test - so why was she making herself crazy?

_'Because I know my body_...' the young woman thought. She very rarely got sick to the point of throwing up, unless she had a stomach virus or the flu. She knew it wasn't the latter, or else she would have a fever and plenty of other symptoms. And if it were the latter, that would pretty much be the same.

Not to mention the fact that she was late...

The woman squeezed her eyes tightly shut, willing the tears she felt forming in them not to fall. She had to pull herself together and deal with this. And the first step she needed to take to do that was to go out and purchase a home pregnancy test.

Taking one quick last look into her own eyes, she willed herself to straighten her shoulders and be strong. She'd always been strong, and never had there been a better time than now to prove it.

Just as she exited the bathroom, the door of her hotel room opened, and the man who entered smiled at her.

"There's my girl..."

"Hi," she said, forcing herself to smile and not falter.

He moved quickly toward her, dipping his head as though to kiss her. Damn it, if he smelled the vomit on her breath...

"No..." She pulled away almost violently, leaving her boyfriend bewildered. "I... I've got a toothache," she lied, hoping he would buy that.

"Oh... in that case, you'd better get a checkup soon."

"I will, Christian..." Trish Stratus replied, her gaze unfocused as she thought about her true situation. "I will..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to Trishrocks and Future Trish Startus - sXe for reviewing the first chapter! This is actually an old fic of mine that hasn't been touched in ages. I'm getting inspired to continue it again, though, and even managed to write a new chapter the other day. Expect more soon!_**

Trish was gnawing on the nail of her left thumb as she paced the length of her locker room.

Her mind was in a whirlwind of worry. She was relieved at least that Christian was not here for the moment.

She had to figure out what to do... The overwhelming urge to talk to another diva struck her, but... Who could she talk to? She wasn't exactly friends with Gail Kim or Molly Holly. Ivory was gone, co-hosting Experience. Nidia was still very new on the RAW roster and she didn't know her too well. She and Stacy Keibler had been friends, but that was prior to WrestleMania - not to mention the fact that the leggy blonde had been pretty scarce for the last few weeks. She'd been friendly with Victoria very briefly, but like with Stacy, not since WrestleMania. Lilian Garcia - well, she'd basically turned her back on the little ring announcer.

And then there was Lita... The fiery redhead had been her closest female friend for the longest time - certainly longer than any of the other divas in the WWE. They'd been through a lot together and had always lent each other a hand during times of need. Of course, this had been before.

Trish's heart nearly broke as she recalled all the times recently that she'd been downright cruel to Lita. After she'd hooked up with Christian - the same man who'd bet on getting the redhead into the sack quicker than Chris Jericho could do the same with her - Trish had turned on her friend. And, no doubt she'd made the other woman feel like shit. All after Lita had been the best friend she could have asked for.

She felt sick. How very horrible she'd been.

Trish exhaled a deep breath as she halted in her tracks and ran both hands through her blonde hair. The way she saw it, Lita was her only option. She didn't suppose the redhead would welcome her with open arms, but she had to at least _try_.

Sighing, the diva went through the door and out into the hallway. She knew this was not going to be easy and that she really had a lot of nerve. But what choice did she really have?

Steeling herself as she reached the door to the locker room she knew Lita was sharing with Victoria, Trish knocked. She held her breath, her heart thumping uncomfortably as she waited for a response.

"What took you so long? It's about ti-" The redhead stopped as she opened the door to see Trish Stratus standing just outside. "_You're_ not Edge... Go away!" She started to shut the door in the blonde's face, but Trish pressed both hands against it, pleading as she tried to appeal to her former friend.

"No... Lita, please! I need to speak to you!"

The door swung back open and the taller woman's hazel eyes glared at her.

"You need to speak to me? Interesting considering that you told me not too long ago to 'go fuck' myself."

Trish flinched. It was true - she _had_ said those exact words to the redhead just a mere few days ago. What the hell had she been thinking? She shook her head.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lita."

The spunky redhead glared at her silently for a beat, then broke into sarcastic laughter.

"Yeah... I'm really going to fall for that. Goodbye, Trish!" She started to close the door again, but the little blonde begged.

"I'm serious! Please, Lita! I-I need your help..." Tears were beginning to well in her brown eyes.

Lita peered at Trish through the slightly cracked ajar door, noting the blonde woman seemed on the verge of tears. Then, after a long moment in which she was sure she would regret it, she sighed. "Fine... Come in."

Trish did so, relief sweeping over her as she entered. Then, forcing herself not to cry, she turned to face the redhead.

"Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to Trishrocks, TrishOrton and CMPunk'ssXeDiva for reviewing the last chapter! :) I've got another new chapter for this story sitting around, but it's on paper and was done very recently, so I regret to say that I'm not sure when it'll be updated again after this. Hopefully not TOO long._**

Lita eyed Trish with a measure of mistrust. Her arms were tightly crossed under her breasts as she examined the blonde woman's face. She hoped she wasn't making a big mistake here.

The two divas were in the redhead's locker room after the Canadian had explained her predicament. Victoria had returned while Trish had been out at a nearby drugstore, and Lita had had to ask her to share a locker room with someone else. The raven-haired diva had given her a peculiar look but hadn't asked any questions.

And so, now... Well, now Lita stood by Trish in the small bathroom. The petite blonde was now mere seconds away from confirming whether she had cause for the alarm she'd felt lately.

The redhead cocked her head to one side, glancing down at the tiny sheet of directions she held in her hands. She saw Trish pick up the device over by the sink, the blonde letting out an uneasy sigh.

"If it's pink, it's a negative..." Lita said. "... but if it's blue, it's a positive."

Trish let out a small gasp akin to horror, her brown eyes growing wide as she dropped the stick as though it had burned her. A thousand fears swept through her and taunted her all at once.

"Oh, God!"

The redhead didn't have to ask any questions. She would have to be an idiot not to know what the results were displaying...

... Trish was pregnant. And, as the tiny blonde woman went over to retrieve the pregnancy test, the redhead's gaze caught the blue line and confirmed what she already knew.

"Oh, my God! What... Lita!" The tiny blonde turned her shocked, terrified gaze the redhead's way. "... What am I going to _do_? Christian and I have only been together a couple of short months!" She choked on a sob she felt building up. "What am I going to do?" she repeated.

"Trish," Lita said, looking the other woman straight in the eye, "what you're gonna do is pull yourself together and-" She abruptly stopped speaking as she thought she heard a very distinctive sound - one of someone having entered the locker room through the door just outside the tiny lavatory.

"Lita? Is everything okay in there?"

It was Edge's voice. Neither woman had much chance to react as the tall blond man suddenly poked his head into the open doorway. He stopped speaking as his gaze went from his girlfriend to the little blonde with whom she'd once been friends but with whom she'd been bitter enemies for months. His green eyes narrowed suspiciously as they fell upon Trish.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"N-nothing."

"Nothing, Edge."

The two divas responded instantaneously and simultaneously, and the blond man couldn't help but feel even more suspicious. But then he realized just what it was that Trish was holding in her right hand, and he grew alarmed.

"That's a pregnancy test!" Edge exclaimed as he pointed with one hand. He stared at Lita, his emerald eyes filled with concern. "Lita, that's... that's not _yours_, is it?"

The redhead calmly exchanged glances with Trish, and the blonde wondered how she could react with such ease. Then again, the test wasn't hers, so she could breathe so very easily.

Shifting her hazel eyes back to her boyfriend, the redhead replied.

"No, Edge... It isn't mine."

The tall Canadian glanced with alarm back toward Trish. Naturally, he knew the little blonde had been seeing his brother for the last two and a half months, possibly longer. Then, "Is it my brother's child?"

The Canadian diva opened her mouth, but no speech emerged. She felt like a deer trapped in an oncoming car's headlights - petrified. She chanced looking away from Edge and met Lita's eyes.

"Answer me!" the tall blond man snapped. "Is it my brother's baby?" He enunciated each word, as though the young woman were either hard of hearing or incapable of comprehending the question.

"Y-yes," Trish squeaked out, fear in her eyes. "Of course..."

Edge exchanged glances with his girlfriend, the redhead silently communicating with him.

"Well... In that case, you had better discuss this with him."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to TrishOrton and Trishrocks for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock! :) I'm SO sorry for the long delay between updates. Hope you forgive me, and enjoy this new chapter!_**

"I can't," Trish cried, her brown eyes growing wide with fear. "I just... _can't_!"

Lita glanced at Edge, exchanging looks with him until she shifted her focus back on the obviously terrified blonde woman.

"Trish..."

"What are you talking about?" Edge asked, cutting off whatever else his girlfriend had in mind to say. "You _have_ to."

"No." The Canadian diva shook her head frantically, one of her small hands coming up as though to ward off his words.

Edge glared at her with disbelief as the redhead tried to comfort her.

"You don't understand," Trish moaned. "We haven't even been together that long."

"So what?" the blond man asked, shrugging. "You're _still_ carrying his child. He has a right to know."

"I know that, and you're right," Trish said softly. She bit her lip as she felt tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head. "But I _can't_! Christian will hate me. We never even intended to be serious."

"Trish, Edge is right," the other woman piped in. "Serious or not, together a long or short time, it doesn't matter. You have to tell him about the baby."

"He'll _hate_ me!"

Edge rolled his eyes. Trish was really getting on his nerves, and what with the way she'd been acting the last three months, being such a bitch to everyone, he had no qualms about letting her know that.

"Give me a break... Look," he spat, fixing his annoyed green eyes on her, "grow up... Be a woman. The guy's got a right to know he's gonna be a father. I'll tell you, if it were _me_, you bet your ass I'd want to know."

"I know you would," she replied, apparently unphased by his other comments. Trish wished she could just withdraw inside of herself and not have to deal with any of this. Of course, that was an impossibility. She bit her lip as she stared from Edge to Lita. "I just... I'll tell him," she finally relented. "I just need a little time... A few days."

The blond man rolled his eyes, but the redhead put a consoling arm around her shoulders. It was almost hard to believe that just a mere half-hour ago, they'd been enemies.

"That sounds fair enough. Doesn't it, Edge?" The taller diva turned to meet her boyfriend's eyes and nodded, hoping he would mimick her gesture.

"Sure... Whatever," he replied, seeming disinterested at this point. _Maybe I'll just tell him myself if you insist on being such a chickenshit_, he thought. But he knew it wasn't _his_ place to do that.

Trish sniffled and wiped lightly at her eyes. She gave the redhead a grateful look.

"Thank you," she whispered, barely able to get the words out. "I know how awful I've been toward you, Lita... I can't thank you enough for being so kind... for just being there for me."

"It's okay, Trish," the high-flyer said. "All is forgiven now." She hugged the tiny blonde against her side for a beat, but that didn't mean she failed to notice the disapproval clearly shining in her boyfriend's eyes. She exchanged glances with him, silently pleading with him to behave.

Edge merely shook his head. All he could think was that trouble was sure to be heading their way. Trish Stratus needed to pony up and go _talk_ to Christian, she didn't need to keep it all inside for now. As far as he was concerned, the sooner she broke the news of her pregnancy to his brother, the better.

"I have an idea," Lita announced, and she sat back to search the blonde's face for a reaction. "How about I take you to the hospital? You can see an actual doctor to confirm that the pregnancy test is accurate." She shrugged one shoulder, tilting her head to one side as Trish merely eyed her in silence. "This way, we'll know for sure that you'll even have to tell Christian anything." She shifted her gaze to Edge, but her boyfriend had already busied himself with something else. She couldn't read any sort of reaction from him, but she knew he was listening.

"Okay," the petite blonde answered. She gave a weak smile she didn't really feel. "Yeah, maybe I'm agonizing over absolutely nothing." But she knew that wasn't the case.

"Exactly," Lita said, though she had a feeling the pregnancy test hadn't lied. "Well, I have a match against Gail in a bit. How about, after RAW, we take a ride over to the General Hospital? It's not that far away," the diva offered.

"Sure, Lita." Trish nodded, again feeling so grateful toward the other woman. She cast a quick glance over at Edge to note the man was glaring at her. She understood where he was coming from in his thoughts about her procrastinating on breaking the news to her boyfriend. But at the same time, he had no clue whatsoever about what she was going through.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to TrishOrton for the last review! :) I know it's far and few between with updates for this story, but I certainly hope people are still interested. I do plan on updating more often as well._**

"Hey, there's my girl."

Trish looked up abruptly at the sound of Christian's voice as he entered his locker room. Her nerves were most definitely frazzled as she faced her boyfriend. He had to be wondering where she'd been. She only hoped he wouldn't realized she'd been crying.

"Where were you all this time?" he asked.

"With a friend," she replied quickly. "One of the divas."

Christian smirked.

"Ahh, gotcha... You were with Molly to strategize for your next match against Lita, huh?"

Trish bit down gently on her lip.

"No," she said. "Actually, I was with Lita."

This time, her boyfriend nearly did a double-take as he stared at her.

"Is that right? I thought your friendship with her was over." He shifted his gaze elsewhere, suspicion running through him. Before he'd gotten with Trish, he'd tried to get Lita on his good side - simply in an attempt to get her into bed because of the little bet he and Chris Jericho had going. It hadn't mattered to him that the redhead was his brother's girlfriend... After all, he and Edge hadn't been on speaking terms for more than a year, and he wasn't around, so Lita was fair game as far as Christian was concerned. Of course, in the end, things hadn't exactly gone as he'd hoped, but he'd ended up getting Trish instead. The big obvious difference, however, was that he'd actually fallen head-over-heels madly in love with the blonde diva. He really, truly _did_ love her, and he was not with her because of any bet. He sincerely hoped the redhead hadn't put any stupid ideas into Trish's head.

"I thought so, too," the little blonde admitted. "But thank goodness, that's not the case. Sh-She's been a really good friend to me, Christian."

He neared her, sitting down on the black leather couch beside her to peer into her dark eyes. He placed a hand beneath her delicate chin, making her face him.

"She didn't say anything bad about me, I hope... or try to convince you to do anything stupid?" The Canadian swallowed hard, unable to utter the words, _or convince you to break up with me_. He was desperately afraid Trish would do just that, even if he verbalized it.

The beautiful diva shook her head.

"No... No, not at all. She was just there for me as a friend." She looked away from his face as she thought about what had happened, and their conversation. Lita had promised to go with her to the hospital so she could be absolutely, one-hundred percent sure. They would go the next week.

"Oh, okay," Christian said. It wasn't lost on him that he was suddenly feeling quite relieved. Trish wouldn't lie to him, so he definitely felt as though a momentous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Good... That's real good."

Trish was silent for a moment, absorbed in her own tumultuous thoughts. How was he going to react when she told him? Would he be angry, sad or happy? Would he still be there for her - for _them_ - regardless of how he reacted? Those questions and concerns plagued her mind. Abruptly, she whipped her head his way, her gaze catching his blue orbs in an instant.

"Christian... You know I love you, right?" Her voice was so full of doubt, tentativeness and uncertainty. God, she was feeling so vulnerable.

The blond man nodded as he held her gaze with his own. His fingertips felt so soft as they caressed her delicate jawline.

"I do... and I love you, too, Trish."

Reassured, the pretty blonde suddenly felt a tiny smile creep its way onto her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as Christian moved his face closer to hers. His lips felt soft but sweet and demanding as they found her own. Their kiss was tender and passionate, and like always, Trish found herself breathless. And just like that, her self-confidence was once again restored...

... At least for the time being.

She smiled gently at him as the kiss ended, her fingers caressing his stubbled cheek. She tried to push it to the back of her mind for now, but she knew that pretty soon, she would have a lot to discuss with him. She only hoped she would be strong enough to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks to TrishOrton once again for the last review. :) Things are about to get full of drama soon. Hope you enjoy this new chapter (also, sorry for taking so long to update)._**

Trish twisted her hands nervously as she paced the length of the hotel room. She could feel the bile rising up into the back of her throat and knew she was going to throw up before too much longer. In the meantime, however, she swallowed it back down and continued to mentally prepare herself.

She had decided that Edge and Lita were right... Besides that, she knew she had no other alternative. He had a right to know, and the sooner, the better.

She was going to tell Christian the truth... She was going to tell him about the baby.

It was late... A quick glimpse at the watch she was still wearing at the late hour told her it was nearing one in the morning. Trish knew her boyfriend had gone out to a local club with Lita, Chris Jericho, Victoria and possibly a couple of other people. She, of course, had been invited but had declined. The last thing she needed was to be in a loud, smoky club. The little blonde had made up a very true excuse that she wasn't feeling up to it and had stayed in.

Trish bit her lip as she paused in her pacing. She knew it wasn't exactly an ideal scenario to break the news to her boyfriend that she was pregnant with his child in the wee hours of the morning... not to mention the fact that she'd known about it for two weeks but had been so scared she'd kept it from him in that time. She only hoped he would be the usual kind, caring, compassionate man he normally was when the time came.

She ran a hand through her long hair, exhaling slowly when she heard the lock suddenly turning on the other side of the door. This was it... Trish steeled herself, crossing her arms lightly as she tried to appear as casual as possible.

Too bad she didn't _feel_ casual, or comfortable.

The door suddenly opened, and Christian stumbled into the room, nearly tripping on his own feet. He kicked the door closed as he did so, and Trish managed to get out of his way in an instant. She frowned as she studied him.

"Hey, gawgeous," he slurred. His blue eyes were most definitely not totally focused, and they seemed a bit glassy to her.

Trish sucked in a breath, realizing that he was quite drunk. She hated seeing him in such a state. And she wasn't sure if this was actually a bad thing or good for her - because there was no way she was telling him he was going to be a father while he was in such an inebriated state. It just simply wasn't going to happen.

"Christian, you're a mess!" she said, unsure whether it was with dismay or relief.

"I'm okay," he said, shaking his head repeatedly and grinning at her. He stumbled over to the bed and plopped himself down on it, kicking off his shoes. He held his arms out to her. "Come 'ere!"

Trish bit her lip and gazed at him with uncertainty. Then, her heart pounding in triple-time, she edged over and sat down next to him.

He made a contented sound deep in his throat and made a grab for her. Pulling her at the waist, he tried to hoist the tiny blonde against him to lay beside him.

Trish squirmed a little, her mind on the baby she was carrying. She had a feeling that if he knew she was pregnant, he wouldn't dare paw at her the way he was now doing - regardless of the fact that he was drunk.

Christian didn't quite get why she was pushig at him as he was tugging on her. He pouted and uttered a sound of protest that was partly a whine. He sought her face and met her brown eyes, which were now seemingly filled with worry.

"Honey, no."

He gave her a questioning, imploring look. For some reason, he was having a difficult time reading her, which he never did.

"Trish... 'Was da matter?" he managed to stutter out. Jeez, he really _did_ feel quite plastered. That was the last time he would drink five beers and chase them down with two Manhattans!

The little blonde Canadian felt more ill at ease than ever. She felt her stomach clench up even more and closed her eyes, pacing herself. She knew what she was about to do and knew she was wrong for doing it _now_.

"Christian... I'm pregnant." She blurted it out so quickly, and there was no going back now. She opened her eyes again, her gaze trailing down to the short-haired Canadian, but he didn't even seem to have a reaction. In fact, his eyes were closed, and he had one hand pressed against his forehead.

"Tha's nice..."

The little blonde stared at him, and in mere moments, Christian was asleep... or, more accurately, passed out in his drunken stupor.

She sighed as she stood up to tuck him more properly into the bed, removing his shoes and covering him up with the blanket. She cursed herself inside. She knew she had gone about this the wrong way.

What a coward she was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks to TrishOrton, caeubona, XxTrishxJohnxX and Glamagirl for the last reviews. You guys rock! :) Finally, I'm back with a new chapter... I've been pretty scarce lately, but I managed to get back up here to bring you guys a long-awaited update. I do have a dilemma with this story, though - I wrote this chapter months ago, sometime last year, and I planned for the unnamed person to be someone in particular. But unfortunately, I've totally forgotten who I was going to use! If anyone reading this has any ideas/suggestions, please mention them in a review. I would really appreciate any help you can give. And I'll leave you with that, enjoy the new chapter, and as always, leave some reviews! ;)**_

"Did you tell him?"

Trish guiltily eyed Lita upon the question, but at the same time, she felt bombarded. She had just come to the hotel room the redhead was sharing with Edge, and to say she'd been caught off-guard would be an understatement. She would have expected that from the blond man, but not from Lita.

She shook her head, hanging it somewhat as she entered the room.

"I... I _couldn't_," she said. She glanced around, relived beyond belief to see that Edge apparently wasn't there. She seated herself heavily on the edge of the hotel bed, and the other diva joined her.

Lita frowned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well," the little blonde began, wringing her hands, "I was _going_ to tell him last night... But when he got back to our room, he was drunk." She looked up to meet Lita's concerned hazel orbs. "I couldn't very well tell him when he was in that state."

The other woman sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You're right... But what about this morning - _now_?"

"He's still asleep... And he'll have a hangover when he wakens." Trish knew she was overanalyzing and procrastinating too much. She could still tell Christian she was pregnant while he had a hangover... At least he would be sober and lucid, even if he did feel miserable.

"So, you're not going to tell him today, either?" Lita asked.

The blonde met her gaze to see that the taller diva's face was a combined mask of pity, concern and something else she couldn't quite decipher.

She shrugged, and deep down, she felt downright ashamed of herself. What a coward she was being. What was that? Who was this sniveling weakling? Because she knew this was most certainly _not_ Trish Stratus - not the Trish Stratus she had been for her entire life. When had she been reduced to a woman who quaked at the mere thought of telling her boyfriend perhaps the most important news of both their lives?

Lita felt sympathetic toward the little blonde's plight. It was a funny thing to feel, considering that a couple of weeks prior, they'd been deadly enemies... But now, the redhead definitely felt as though they had regained their friendship. She reached over for Trish's hand, which she was dismayed to discover was cold as ice.

"Trish... Listen to me," she said, her tone even and gentle. "You don't want Christian to find out from a third party."

Trish gave her a fearful and and incredulous look. She didn't think the redhead would do such a thing to her... But what about Edge? She wasn't so sure about him.

"He should hear the news from you, and _you_ alone," Lita went on. "Believe me, I know how it is."

The blonde bit her lip, her nerves frazzled. She nodded.

"You don't want him to find out from someone else that you're carrying his child, do you?"

Trish shook her head.

"No... Of course not."

----------

From out in the hallway, a certain someone, who'd been planning to pay Lita a visit, gasped in shock. Trish Stratus was pregnant? This was unbelievable, a really juicy piece of gossip, and the person _loved_ gossip! They turned away from the hotel room door and rushed to the next flight, fully intending to share the news they'd overheard.

----------

Half an hour or so later, Lita looked up at the sound of the hotel room door opening. She gave the man a somewhat sad smile and a nod as he came toward her.

"So... How did it go?" Edge sat down beside his girlfriend, putting an arm around her.

"Not so good," she replied with a shrug. "She still hasn't told him yet."

The Canadian groaned and set his jaw in annoyance.

"I have half a mind to just tell him myself... I mean, the guy has a right to know!"

The redhead stayed silent as she gazed at him.

"But I won't... It's not my news to tell, and he should hear it from _her_ and no one else," Edge concluded.

Lita nodded. She sighed and leaned against the blond man, resting her head on his shoulder. As he rubbed his hand up and down her side, she spoke again.

"Maybe she'll tell him tonight. But if she doesn't, then maybe I should tell her about our situation."

The Canadian pulled back just enough to peer into his girlfriend's face. He nodded.

"That might not be such a bad idea, sweetie." Sadness swept over him ever so briefly, and he pressed a tender kiss to Lita's temple. The two just stayed there like that for long moments afterward.

_**End Chapter 8**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Wow... I was so pleasantly surprised by the responses to the last chapter of this story! Thanks to xPricelessPeep, Cynn, KnowYourRoleBoulevard, Glamagirl, BigRedMachineUK and mca for the last reviews. You guys really are awesome! :D More drama unfolds in this new chapter... Please don't kill me for the ending, though! ;) Leave more reviews, it pushes me to keep writing! :)**_

"Did you hear about Trish?" someone asked softly in catering. It was about the dozenth time the question had been posed. The room was half-full at that time of night for RAW, and superstars and divas alike were present.

Not present, however, was the subject of the incessant gossip. Trish Stratus hadn't dared make an appearance at catering yet, as she'd been pacing the floor of the locker room she shared with her boyfriend Christian, trying to break the news to him.

"Christian," she murmured under her breath, "I have something very important to tell you." Pause. "Well... The truth is, I... Um, you're going to be a father." The little blonde shook her head vehemently, annoyed with herself. That sounded so lame! She had to be calm, collected and rational. Why was this so difficult for her?

Christian was presently out of the room. He'd been called to a quick meeting with General Manager Eric Bischoff. For that, Trish felt relieved.

Continuing with her pacing, the Canadian again started to rehearse how she would break the news to her boyfriend.

* * *

Christian emerged from Bischoff's office all smiles. He felt great and couldn't contain himself. The GM had just let him know that he was due for a shot at the Intercontinental Championship. This was great! The gold was as good as his.

Quickening his steps, he let out a soft laugh. He couldn't wait to tell Trish! She would be ecstatic, perhaps even more so than he was feeling.

"Hi, Christian."

A voice cut into his thoughts, distracting him.

He swung a glance in the direction of the owner of the voice.

"Oh, hey."

"Do you have a minute?" the person questioned.

Christian shrugged. He really wasn't in the mood for a conversation with them. All he could really think of was getting back to Trish and telling her the great news.

"Is it that important?" he asked, wondering how it possibly _could_ be. It wasn't like they were friends, and he really hardly knew the other person.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it _is_... And what I have to say has everything to do with you."

The blond man eyed the person wonderingly for a full minute. He couldn't imagine what they meant. This had better be good.

"Okay... But make it quick," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about that," came the reply. "But it should really be private - come with me."

With that, Gail Kim linked her arm into Christian's and steered him away to a nearby empty locker room.

* * *

Trish looked up at the sound of the knock on the door, stopping her incessant pacing. She stepped over to let in the visitor.

"Hi," Lita said with a smile.

"Hey," the blonde replied. She opened the door a little wider to allow the redhead entrance.

"So, how's it going?"

Trish sighed.

"I'm going to tell him as soon as he returns from his meeting," she said. Then, she realized she had to elaborate, as her friend didn't know what she meant. "He had a meeting with Bischoff."

Lita's eyebrow arched at that.

"I've been rehearsing how to break the news to him," Trish said. "I think I found the perfect way to say it.

The redhead eyed her friend with kind compassion.

"Just _say_ it, Trish... That's all you really have to do."

The little blonde met her gaze and nodded. She let out a sharply held breath.

"You're right."

The two divas looked up as the door abruptly opened. It was Christian, and his mood had completely changed over the course of the last ten minutes.

"Oh, hey... I'll leave you two alone," Lita said as she gave Trish a knowing glance.

"Why bother?" Christian snapped. "After all, everyone around here already knows!"

"What?" Trish eyed him with confusion. What was going on? She glanced over at Lita, who seemed perplexed as well as a bit shocked by the man's demeanor.

"Don't act all innocent, Trish! So, you're pregnant with my kid but were planning on getting an abortion and were not even going to _tell_ me? How _could_ you?"

Trish's mouth flew open, and she felt all the blood drain from her face. This had to be a nightmare... It _had_ to be!


End file.
